


Little Brothers

by Mistressofmusic



Category: Tara duncan - Fandom
Genre: Annoying Brothers, I wrote this instead of paying attention in mucic, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Robin Tara and fabrice are siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofmusic/pseuds/Mistressofmusic
Summary: Tara taking care of her 2 little brothers. Fabrice is 14 and Robin is 15 but they both act like babies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Tara and fabrice should be siblings. And I love Robin so I made him a Duncan too. I welcome constructive criticism.

"Fabrice, Robin what is it?!" Tara yelled frantically to her 2 brothers as they tranceported into her room. Both boys looked deathly pale and ready to pass out. Right on cue both boys passed out.  
"Grandma, master chem come quick!" Tara screamed as she dropped next to her brothers cradling their heads. I own nothing


	2. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what is wrong with Robin and fabrice.

"It seems that Robin has the elf flu and fabrice has the half fang flu."Chem said.  
"Huh"  
"The equivalent to the non spells flu. Bye"  
"T t Tara I am cold." Robin slurred.  
"OK. OK"  
"Tara fabrice is puking"  
"OK. I will get another blanket for you in a minute. I need to look at fabrice."  
"Oh and mistress of music owns nothing.


	3. Father?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delusanal robin and fabrice say they saw their father. Tara is worried and calls her aunt and uncle. Turns out her uncle is also sick. Did they really see the Prince and how is their uncle being sick connected? Tara is about to find out. 
> 
> Their uncle is 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short but I had writers block. Also I own nothing. And I have watched the series and read the 1st book. I am working on the second. I welcome constructive criticism.

"Dad! No wait come back! Father, No!"  
"Huh. What are you two troublemakers talking about?"  
"We saw dad, tara. We really did see him. But he ran away."  
"You both know very well that our father is dead. Stop playing your stupid games and let me take your temperatures."  
"No! Don't touch us!"  
"Your delusional. Better get you in the bath to cool you down."  
"We don't need baths tara." Robin screeched.  
"Fine. I will be back in a few minutes."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aunt Liz (the expresses nick name) I need you to come to my other world manshion in laivencourt. Robin and fabrice are ill, and they say they saw dad, also they are delusional."  
"I will come as soon as possible, bet I have to bring your uncle he is sick to."  
"Ok. Thanks."  
"No problem."


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival of Sandor and Lisbeth.

I own nothing. I wish I did but I don't so do not sure me please. I was going to upload yesterday but I had a science project to work on. Fabrice has a nickname that is pronounced br -I -C. Sorry it is a short chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4 arrival.

"Cough, cough! I'm going to bed." Sandor said exhausted, when he and Lisbeth arrived. As soon as he walked out of the room fabrice stumbled on.

"Tara, auntie, UP." Fabrice whispered holding his arms up for his sister or aunt to pick him up.  
"Hi Bryie how are you feeling?" The empress said picking her youngest nephew up and kissing his forehead. Fabrice did not anwser he was all ready comfortable and asleep resting on his aunt's hip.


	5. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is tara's dad really alive. They find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tara's dad is alive

"little brother. What are you doing here. I thought you were dead. You look tired." Lisbeth said as her brother and father of Tara, Robin, and fabrice stumbled into the kitchen of the palace.  
" I escaped from our enemy. I tried to appear to Robin and fabrice in their dreams but Tara did not believe them."  
"Oh. You should get some sleep. I will tell Tara. She did know you were alive but she did not want to freak out the boys so she did not tell them."  
"I am going to bed. I will take care of Sandor also."   
"K. Thanks."


End file.
